Joy of Creation
by Rose Azora
Summary: (will update this later)
1. Chapter 1

As you walked into the building of your new job, you shook with light fear. You've read in the newspaper that some strange things had happened at this place. You looked up at the stage to see three animatronics, a bunny, a bear and what you guess was a duck. "Just so creepy" you said out loud, not meaning to. You kept walking to the office and put your things down. 'Tonight is going to be a long night' you thought and sighed. All of a sudden the phone rang, you looked at it for a while before answering it. After hearing what he had to say, you quickly got up, got your stuff and was about to leave. Until you notice on the camera that the bunny that was on stage had disappeared. "Oh hell no!" You ran to both of the doors and pressed the buttons for both of them to shut. You then proceeded to crawl under the desk and hid there. 'As long as I hide here I'll be fine be fine. ' you thought, breathing heavy. Sometime later all the lights went out and you heard a light melody. As you looked out from under the desk the melody got louder. You looked around for a little bit until your eyes settled on someone . no something in the corner.'What are you doing here?' You lightly whispered to no one in particular. Without thinking, you got up and went over to it. Upon closer inspection, you found out that it was some kind of suit that looked like the bear on the stage. But this one looked gold-like and probably just to you, completely harmless. That was until you seen it's eyes start glowing. You screamed at the top of your lungs and tried to run away, but sadly you failed. You tripped over nothing and hit your head on the chair, making you unconscious. Sometime later you opened your eyes and felt the worst pain ever in your life. You tried to lift on of your arms and realized it was much more heavy than normal. In fact your whole body was much more heavy than normal. You looked around and tried to get up, pain coursing through you body. You rubbed your cheek and felt something weird. "it feels like fur…" your eyes widened in realization as you remembered what the phone guy said. 't-this can't be happening! I'm not a monster!' you seen a mirror in the room, steadily you moved over to it. as you seen yourself your eyes lightly teared up. you then heard a voices on the other side of the wall you walked to the door getting use to your new legs, you looked out the door to see the day guard looking back at you. " so they got another one, huh?" he said slightly sarcastic "A-another one! This happened before?" "yep. sometime ago. But luckily you'll probably get to wander around. good for you right?" good for me? GOOD FOR ME! IM A FUCKING MONSTER!" "AY. no profanity" you growled loudly at what he just said.'He's acting as if this is normal.' you thought preparing to push him out the way. As you raged you seen something in the corner of your eye. as you narrowed your eyes at it you noticed it was the thing that was in the room when you passed out. "HEY YOU!WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"The guard followed your line of vision "oh. that's goldie." "i didn't ask it's name." You seen what the guard called goldie look at you and look away. He then started walking away. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" "He doesn't talk to people" "well as you can see. I'M NOT A PERSON ANYMORE!" You were fuming. You were doomed to stay in this place forever. After slamming the door in the guard's face you went to quietly cry in the corner. Thinking over and over again 'I'm not one of them' After a few months you started getting use to everyone and everything. You also got use to chica being a chicken but you still called her a pregnant from time to time. And for some reason you got along with foxy quite well. You did like working during the day but loved it at night. You somehow managed to convince them to not kill the new night guard cause you knew he wouldn't last a week. You even participated in scaring the guards just to see how it was, but he thought you were just cute and let the doors stay open when ever you were just around. He even invited you in sometimes. Tonight was one of these nights. you were standing in the doorway arguing with him. "I'M NOT CUTE! I'M ONE OF THE OTHERS" "even when you're angry you're cute" "NO I'M NOT!" "you even blush, that makes you even cuter" "I give up" you lightly grumbled and walked in, closing the doors and waiting for the power to go out. "so cute" he said messing with one of your paws. "stop." "so cute" you growled as all the lights went out. You smiled as you looked in the corner to see goldie looking back at you. "i should get going" "but you're so cute" just as you got up you seen goldie behind him. You moved to the side and let goldie scare him."don't kill him. Just leave him, come on." "no" you sighed and dragged him along with you to your newly built room. you pushed him in and followed, locking the door behind yourself. " what in the world. i told you guys not to try to kill anyone." "but i didn't" "you wanted to. So you're going stay in here.. with me.. Got it." as you turned around you seen that he was on your desk laying in some weird pose. "you're not normal are you" "yea. i just like messing with you." You stared at him and signed, picking up a paper ball and throwing it at him."bad bear. Off." "Nope" "fine" you walked over to him and pushed him off. "My desk" you got on it and laid out, closing your eyes. Next thing you know you felt a huge weight on top of you. "G-GOLDIE! GET OFF OF ME!" "Nah.I'm too tired to move" "IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR FAT BUTT I WILL KILL YOU!" "Thanks, I always knew It was big" "GET OFF!" "Isn't this how humans somehow have intercourse. I guess we're doing that. Do you think it will lead to babies somehow" "OH MY GOD GOLDIE! SHUT UP AND GET OFF OF ME!" As you were kicking around you heard a knock at the door and seen Bonnie poke his head in "are you ok in here y/n" as you were about to say something Goldie put his hand over your mouth and turned to look at him and whispered lightly "shhh. We're creating babies" Bonnie looked at both of you and slowly backed out looking quite scared. 'Someone help me please' As you were about to just let him do whatever you heard "Im done with you now" he got up and walked out. You blinked and couple times and looked at the door oddly "what just happened? " you got up and followed him. When you catched up with him you pushed him back in your room. "I said you need to stay in my room." You tried your best to make him go in but you felt yourself being picked up. "What are you doing!" He put you in the room, got the keys and walked out, locking the door. "H-HEY! LET ME OUT! " "ONCE YOU'RE READY TO MAKE BABIES! " you knocked on the door and growled "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" you kept knocking. You then felt a chill down your back. You also felt something close to your ear and someone's hand on your head. "Fine" you screamed and jumped. You quickly turned around to see Goldie looking at you. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE WITHOUT ME SEEING?!" "Teleported" "YOU CAN TELEPORT!" "We all can…." "I CAN'T!..." "can you stop yelling please...it's getting annoying" "sorry." "you're fine…..are you ready to make babies now?" "out. go….shoo.." you stated pushing him to the door. "you'd do this to your pregnant boyfriend" "you're not pregnant… guys don't get pregnant." "i do and i am. you would do this to me and your unborn child" as he said it he made a sad like face. " what am i doing with my life…..you can't it's impossable.." 'no it isn't" "you know what. i'm done with with you." " i can have it tonight." " sigh…" "how about now?" "fine. i'll be outside while you do weird things to yourself." you walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. 'What have I done to myself...' As you knocked on the door to go in you saw a shadow "hi Freddy...why are you in the corner?" "chica is being crazy. I wouldn't go in there if i was was you. She might bite your face off, might think that's it's pizza…..start chomping on it." as he continued talking about it he stared demonstrating how it was going to happen. " yeah um...freddy...i think i'm going to… i'm gonna go this way….bye" you ran to the next room and closed the door. Leaving Freddy with his own thoughts. " that was weird….." You sighed knocking on the secret door. You were thinking the whole time why they were mean to the guards. Because in reality they were really fun and nice. True, they sometimes had their moments but they were like actual people.


	2. No update, just fnaf 4 theory

**So.. from beginning to end. As we know this one is based around the bite of it also shows that both the toy animatronics and these animatronics Co exist in the same time. Since Jeremy had to be at the party to watch it at the end of the second game. It also shows it because of mangle on the kid's floor. And remember me telling you that fredbear is actually goldie, well I think that being that he supposedly 'took' his live the kid is kinda part of him, well the brain part that he doesn't have anymore. Or he's fully part of him. Ether way that's why Goldie is always limp, because he doesn't have a full soul or because the kid is a vegetable and can't do for is own. And the 'animatronics 'that scare the player, are actually the brother and his friends being that the house seems empty. The brother has to watch him. And being that he is a kid he sees them in that way, the player doesn't die, the kid just curls up and cry.**


End file.
